


Altean Time Units

by NightWink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWink/pseuds/NightWink
Summary: Just in case any of you were wondering the translation of Earth -> Altean time units





	Altean Time Units

**Author's Note:**

> [Confirmed by the official guidebook]

1 tick - A little more than a second  
1 dobosh - A minute  
1 varga - An hour  
1 quintat - A day  
1 phoeb - A month  
1 deca-phoeb - A year

1 second - A little less than a tick  
1 minute - A dobosh  
1 hour - A varga  
1 day - A quintat  
1 month - A phoeb  
1 year - A deca-phoeb


End file.
